Are you the one I expected
by mekashi-chan
Summary: Naruto is the Hidoki of the fox, the last of his species. Like all Hidoki, he must go to school at night and then he accidentally pushes a beautiful dark brown. Sasuke will reject Naruto, or will he do everything he can to possess him? Remember, he's an Uchiha, THE most influante family and the richest in the world of darkness...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Are you the one I expected?

**Author:** It's me, Mekashi!

**Couple:** SasuNaru

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I think you know it, it's Masashi Kishimoto!

**Genre:** Romance, fantasy, tragedy and other...

**Summary:** Naruto is the fox Hidoki, the last of his species. Like all the Hidoki, he must go to school during the night and that's where he stumbles into a handsome brunet. Will Sasuke reject Naruto, or will he do everything in his power to have him? Don't forget he's an Uchiwa, THE most important and richest family in the dark world...

**Prologue:**

In our world, there exist humans and animals, but what is mostly unknown is that there are others who are the in-between: the Hidoki. The Hidoki are human, but with some differences: their lifespans are longer than ours, they possess magical powers that are unique to each different species, but the most important of these differences is that they have animal attributes (such as ears and tails). I should mention now, that excluding their physical appearance they are completely different then us humans. There are some Hidoki who are rarer than the other and the rarer their sub-division is, they possess more powers. These people have to hide their attributes during the day to keep humans from learning about them, for it is forbidden that humans learn about them, a law, that if broken, is punishable by death. Since it is difficult for a Hidoki to go to school and keep their attributes hidden at the same time (if a Hidoki relaxes their vigilance even a little, their attributes may reappear and their secret unveiled), they go to school during the night and sleep during the day. This is where our story begins.

**Author's note:** I am a French writer and I'm bad in English, but as many people have wanted to read my story in English, I translated, while the original is in French. I apologize in advance for any mistakes (there will be a lot of them), but you should understand. ''Interested fan'', I translate the story especially for you. Sorry again, and enjoy my story (with a lot of mistakes). =^-^=

**Chapter 1**

His alarm started to ring, but our favorite groundhog still didn't want to get up. Since his alarm had been put on snooze, it rang a second time, the volume higher than the previous time. Finally, the blond pulled himself out from under the covers after turning it off. He sat up on the edge of the bed and yawned loudly.

Naruto stood up and went to take a quick shower to help himself wake up. Once finished, he returned to the main room of his apartment and glanced at the clock shaped like a bowl of ramen soup on the wall: it was 20:07(8:07PM). He still had plenty of time, since the school did not start before 21: 30(9:30PM).

He took advantage of this to change and when he had finished putting on his uniform, his gaze was caught by a photo placed on his dresser: Jiraiya, his mother and his father, when a younger version of himself stood in the middle, all four in a familial hug.

At the sight of this photo, Naruto's eyes misted over.

**FlashBack**

Naruto, Jiraiya, Minato and Kushina were lowly returning from Naruto's kendo championship, which was out of town. Everyone was happy, especially our blond, since he had just won another championship, which meant another medal and another trophy.

Naruto didn't care a bit about the new trophy and he even insisted on not having his name engraved on it before giving it to his partner Kiba (the dog Hidoki), since the honor of the Inuzuka family was at stake, he proudly handed him the trophy, but wanted to keep the medal that he'd dreamt of winning ever since childhood.

Kiba, not knowing how to thank his new friend (since thanks to him, he could return home his head held high), offered to help him at any time.

"If you ever get a problem, as insignificant as it is, call me or come to my house" said Kiba.

"Same for you buddy!" replied Naruto with a huge smile on his face.

The two of them shared a friendly handshake while their tails played together a little (for Hidoki, it is something very significant to do while starting a new friendship), they then exchanged their phone numbers.

A little later, when Naruto was changed, he joined his family at the entrance. While passing through the front doors, Naruto noticed a shadow from the corner of his eye. When he turns around, his gaze falls on Kiba, who's leaning against the wall, with the trophy in his hands.

"You're not going home?" questioned Naruto a little surprised.

"I'm waiting for my mom and dad, they're supposed to pick me up."  
"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, your parents didn't come?"

"Na... My parents are never on time, I'm sure my dad hasn't even realized that the tournament is already over... But don't worry, I'm used to this, he's always late!" replied Kiba with a smile.

"In that case, I'm going home...see you soon!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, just go!" said Kiba while shooing him.

Naruto caught up to Jiraiya and his parents near the car. All four of them entering the car, they headed home.

A little while later, as they rolled along, Naruto exclaimed "We need to celebrate this!"

"That's a great idea" added Naruto's mom, sitting beside him in the backseat.

"Where do you want to go?"

Naruto turned to her.

"You really don't know where?"

"No! No way are we going there!" countered his dad, trying his best to hide the teasing tone of his voice.

Whaaaaaaaaaat? But why? I love Ichiraku ramen!" whined Naruto.

"You may love it, but we've had enough of ramen..." replied Jiraiya for all the adults in the car. "I think I even dream about it during the night..." he continued under his breath, only wanting Minato to hear him.

"Isn't there another place where you want to go celebrate your victory for once?" asked Minato, trying to keep himself from laughing at the sight of his son's sulky face in the mirror.

"NO!" replied Naruto, pouting even more than before.

"Okay, so it's decided, bring us to Ichiraku darling! After all, he is this evening's star, so it's up to him to decide where to celebrate!" added Kushina, to put an end to the argument.

Minato turned to offer a beautiful smile to his wife and looked at Naruto. He was about to say something when Kushina froze, and remained in a state of trance for a couple of seconds, then threw herself on top Naruto to hide him in her arms and then...

CRASH ! ... !

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto woke up, feeling woozy.

Everywhere he looked was white. The light filtered through the clouds in front of him and he had to squint his eyes to look at it.

Without even realizing it, he began to move towards the light. After several steps, he began to distinguish three forms in front of him, but he couldn't say who they were, as he was facing the light.

Even if his eyes didn't recognize the three forms, his heart had already revealed to him the identity of the three shadows in front of him and then, he understood the whole situation.

As Naruto is a fox Hidoki, his fox ears where downcast over his blond hair, while his tail was lowered in helplessness and his vision became blurry, hot wet trails filled with pain going down his cheeks.

Finally, he got close enough to them to clearly distinguish the three shadows.

"…Mom….Dad…Jiraiya….." Naruto had difficulty pronouncing these simple words, the emotions coursing through him knotting his throat. He refused to believe that it was true, he refused to believe it.

"My baby..." murmured Kushina, opening her arms in invitation. Naruto didn't need to hear more and rushed into her arms and burst into tears, hot, painful and heartbreaking tears, chocked sobs wracking his body.

"My angel... don't cry, everything will be fine! Don't worry, my little fox."

Naruto was already sobbing desperately when his father joined the hug, Naruto screamed in pain and his tears ran down his flushed cheeks with renewed vigor.

At this moment, Jiraiya came up and stroked the blond's head.

"... You must be strong ... Naru!" said Jiraiya trying his best to sound commanding, but he couldn't continue, the emotion tying his throat too.

"NOOOO... NNOOOOOO... WHY..." screamed Naruto.

He screamed with all his strength and clung desperately to his parents. Because he was screaming of desperation, his cries turned into barely audible moans, but his tears continued to flow down his cheeks. "Naruto" crooned Kushina while he took deep breaths to calm himself.

She gave her angel some time to calm down, but she knew that it wouldn't happen. After all, Naruto was only 12 years old and she fully understood his pain, but couldn't-wouldn't allow herself to show how much this affected her, even though she could not prevent the tears from also coming down her cheeks.

"I knew this would happen... my Kitsune" said Kushina to everyone, but mostly Naruto. "A few seconds before the accident, I saw what would happen, that's why I threw myself on you… To protect you, my angel..."

Minato cleared his throat before adding, "Yes... I understood the situation when I was looking at you and… I knew I couldn't have done anything to prevent it" finished Minato stroking both fox ears on his son's head.

"That means you're still alive Naruto" said Jiraiya, "You see, you don't need to cry, you're still alive, and it's just your mind that is here with us."

"Yes, Jiraiya is right." confirmed Minato. "Your mother and I both have the power to see into the future, and what I could see; all four of us were dead... But it seems you cared to live more than we did, so fate gave you another chance."

"NNNOOOOO... YOU SOULD LET ME DIE WITH YOU..." cried out Naruto between two sobs, cradled in his mother's arms. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE...PLEAASSEEE...DON'T GOOO..."

Kushina patted his ears and his head one last time, then got up. Minato and Jiraiya followed suit.

Naruto continued sitting on the floor, desperate, bitter tears staining his cheeks.

"Naruto! You have to be strong" comforted Jiraiya with a compassionate smile, tear tracks on his cheeks."

"Yes, you have to be strong my son. Be strong for yourself, but also for us. Live your life the fullest possible and also live our lives, because we can't."

As if on cue, the three figures started fading away.

"NNNOOOOOOO..." shouted Naruto, reaching his hand out to try to make them stay.

"It's time for us to leave. I love you Naruto, don't forget us..." said Minato with a hint of tears in the corner of his right eye.

"Don't disappoint me kid, I want to be proud of the life you will live." said Jiraiya with a smile.

"NO, I DON'T WANT...PLEASSEE, TAKE ME WITH YOU..." pleaded desperately Naruto.

The three shadows had almost completely disappeared.

"I love you my angel, don't forget us..." finished Kushina with tears falling down her cheeks.

It was the last thing that Naruto heard before the three silhouettes disappear into nothingness.

Alone, disoriented and abandoned, Naruto dropped to the ground. Hot silent tears ran down his cheeks and small whimpers escaped his mouth.

Gradually, the clouds began to tarnish and became gray. The rain began to fall, weak at first, but taking more and more strength and eventually thunder started rumble.

Suddenly, Naruto sat up, looked at the sky, raised his arms to the sky and shouted a word, which on its own contained all the despair of the world: "WHHYYYY...?" before it all faded to black.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was hard to move. All his muscles felt as if they were paralyzed. He heard a distant hubbub, which intensified when a beep rang in his ears. There were plenty of needles and tubes planted in his arms and he felt a mask on his face. He wanted to remove it because it was very uncomfortable to breathe with it, but couldn't make the slightest movement, his muscles protesting just from the idea of having to move. His mind foggy, Naruto opened his eyes with difficulty. This simple movement felt as his he'd been shot, it hurt so much. When he looked in front of him, the first thing he saw was the face of his new friend Kiba: even if he recognized him, the actual details were blurred and it took a few minutes to understand that his friend was crying, not of sadness, but of relief.

"You can't imagine how happy I am to see that you're okay(ish) Naruto!" said Kiba, emotion knotted his throat and preventing him from going further. His tail was wagging happily, which proved he was genuinely happy.

"Hunh...Where...where am I..." asked Naruto after straightening himself up without Kiba's help.

"You're in the hospital Naruto, but don't worry, you're safe. My name is Hanna Inuzuka, Kiba's sister and you're in one of the best hospitals for Hidoki..."

She didn't have time to finish her sentence because Kiba's father cut her off.

"Naruto...I... I am deeply sorry...I...I...I..." he stammered.

He couldn't finish his statement because sobs wracked his body and Kiba's mother, Tsume, came and put her hand on the man's shoulder.

"...We have no excuse Naruto; you have the right to hate us from the depths of your being... We are really sorry..." she apologized.

"STOP...YOUR EXCUSES WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING. HIS PARENTS ARE DEAD AND IT'S YOUR FAULT, BUT STOP LAMENTING YOURSELVES ABOUT IT!" screamed Kiba.

"... So…. it wasn't a dream, they actually told me goodbye...It...it was true, mom, dad and Jiraiya are... they're..." Naruto couldn't say the last word.

Naruto collapsed and cried what felt like all the tears in his body. His ears fell onto his head and his tail wrapped around Hanna's tail, who came to sit beside him to provide him with even a little bit of comfort. Kiba did the same, but he situated himself on the other side of the bed and cried silently at his friend's pain.

"I never want to see Naruto like that again...I will protect him from anyone and anything; I'll be like… like his big brother!" Kiba swore to himself mentally.

A few days later, Naruto was able to leave the hospital and Kiba brought him to his home. The latter's parents had decided to take Naruto under their wing (it was the least of things they could do) and filled papers and forms of all sorts while Naruto was recovering from the accident in hospital. With those papers, Naruto was legally adopted into the Inuzuka family as their youngest son. The first few days were difficult, since Naruto refused to speak, ate nothing and isolated himself in his corner day in and day out. Kiba was always there, and, sometimes when Naruto was sitting on the living room sofa and staring into nothing, he came to sit beside him without saying a word. He knew that the blonde sensed his presence and that it brought him comfort, he'd notice his ears or tail moving when he did so. Several times, after long minutes of silence stretching between them in the living room, Naruto abandoned himself on the Inuzuka's shoulder and wept silently. Kiba didn't do anything but cuddle his hair to comfort him, unable to say that he understood the younger male.

Time passed and the two friends who'd become inseparable were each offered their own apartment, both located in the multiple carters that the Inuzuka family owned. One of the two apartments was bigger than the other one and Kiba immediately proposed this one to Naruto, wanting his "little brother" to have the most comfort as possible, but the Uzumaki flatly refused, taking the smallest without leaving Kiba time to protest. It has now been 5 years since the accident happened and Naruto told himself that he has to turn the page, but it was stronger than him, he couldn't, the moment would forever be etched into his memory. Now, Naruto was 17 and he was starting a new year in a night school purposely created for Hidoki. Kiba had promised to follow him, but since he was a full year older than Naruto, he couldn't attend this school, having graduated last year. Naruto had assured him that everything was going well, but Kiba wasn't fooled and ordered him to call his cell if anything happened, at any time of the night. He worried about his little brother and didn't want to see him suffer more than he had already and he knew how the students of the school were. They were cruel to those who were different and he knew that Naruto, sticking out from the rest like a sore thumb, would have a hard time since he wasn't there to protect him anymore. Naruto promised that everything would be fine and that he shouldn't worry. With this last sentence, the two friends separated, Kiba going upstairs to his apartment and Naruto returning to his own.

**End of Flashback**

Naruto realized that he was crying and quickly wiped off his tears. His gaze returned to the alarm and he was surprised to find that it was already past 20:45(8:45PM). He'd remained in his memory for over 30 minutes, which was a rare occurrence. He sat on his bed and took his mother's comb. When he was little, every day before leaving for school, she brushed his fox tail so that its different colors stood out. She'd often tell him: "Naruto, never forget to take good care of Kyu, it must shine and be healthy!". When he was young, he'd nicknamed his tail Kyu for fun and the name had remained one of his childhood memories. Naruto began to brush his tail, taking care to pass on the entire surface. As he grew up, Kyu had done the same and now, Naruto was a wonderful and handsome young man.

"You see mom, I am and will always take care of Kyu..." whispered Naruto, with a sad smile on his face.

Having finished brushing his appendix*, Naruto attacked his ears and his hair. When he had finished, he noticed that it was already 21: 17(9:17PM). Damn, if he doesn't hurry, he'll arrive late to his first day of class.

Naruto hurriedly put on his shoes, took his black shoulder bag and left the apartment. Before closing the door, he looked at his house and smiled proudly.

"I promise you, I'll honor you as you have asked me and I'll live my life to the fullest, I swear! " said Naruto, a cute smile plastered on his face and closed his apartment door.

PHEW! what can I say, I had trouble with this chapter because I didn't know how to start the story.

But I can tell you, I look forward to write more, I'm right in my delusions of SasuNaru mouahahahahaha, stand well Naruto and Sasuke, there going to be some trouble ! !

If you like (or not), do not hesitate to send me reviews, it's always heartwarming to know that the world read my delusions =^-^=

Reviews and see you in two weeks for the next chapter!

*appendix in this context his meant in the way that means that it's an extension of a main body, not that thing in the intestine (I, the beta and translator, am leaving it there for lack of a better word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Are you the one I expected

**Author:** It's me, Mekashi!

**Translator: **AliTImagination (The awesomest person in the world)

**Couple: **SasuNaru

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I think you know it, it's Masashi Kishimoto!

**Genre:** Romance, fantasy, tragedy and other...

**Resume: **Naruto is the fox Hidoki, the last of his species. Like all the Hidoki, he must go to school during the night and that's where he stumbles into a handsome brunet. Will Sasuke reject Naruto, or will he do everything in his power to have him? Don't forget he's an Uchiwa, THE most important and richest family in the dark world...

**Answer to reviews:**

**deidei94:** Thanks a lot, it's really encouraging since it's my first fic and knowing that people like it gives me a lot of courage for the rest. n.n

**Sorayaki-chan:** I'm really happy that you liked my first chapter, that gave me energy for the follow up 'w' For the meeting between Naruto and Sasuke, you'll see, they'll see each other in this chapter and I hope you'll like it, it will be, lets say, full of action compared to the first, which was filled with only a single memory.

**lovelessnaru-chan:** I know I'm freaking out too :) Like I didn't know how to start my story, I thought that is I did a flash back with a sad memory of Naruto's, it would put you better in the context( you mustn't forget that it'll add some spice to the story for the next chapters). You're right, you'll soon know what's Naruto's mysterious powers, since he comes from the most powerful Hidoki family in the Shadow Kingdom(but he doesn't know that of course n.n)

**Author's notes:** I know that this isn't done usually, but if you have ideas for the rest of my story, don't hesitate to tell me, who knows, maybe I'll include them in my next chapters. For what is of the numbers of chapters, I'm not sure yet, since some will be longer than others. At the end of each chapter, I'll say see you in two weeks, but some days, I have more inspiration, so certain chapters, may come earlier, but they'll never come later than in the two weeks promised!

With this, nice reading for my new chapters n.n

**Never before seen, TRANSLATOR'S NOTES DUNDUNDUNNNN: **Yes hi! I'm Ash (AliTImagination) and I'll be the one translating and correcting the English version of this story from now on since I'm a super great friend. I'm warning you know that my translations aren't perfect (there is no such thing as a perfect translation) and if something happens and the story isn't posted in the two weeks promised it should be my fault, if I lack the time to work on it or have too many other things to do, it might put back the posting, but I promise that I'll try and get it translated the fastest I can while it still being the best I can make it. The translation IS NOT completely identical and I have modified some sentences so that they sound better in English so if you compare the two versions there will be minor difference. I will now stop because this is taking a lot of space and I'm sure you'd rather be reading the chapter so nice reading! OH by the way, I'll be posting the story on if you want to fav/bookmark it there, it'll be on my account tho. :)

**Chapter 2**

Naruto had just exited his apartment when he saw a group called the Akatsuki. This group went to the same college as him, Konoha College. Like the rumors said, it was the most renowned educational institution in the world, the one where everyone wanted to go to, since it was where the education was the finest and they sure weren't missing any privileges: there were two large indoor pools, a couple of tennis courts, a large forest located behind the school which belonged to said school where the Hidoki could release a bit of steam and hunt… in the classes, each student had their own laptop and they were all seated on either beanbags, couches or chairs of their choice… in short, the school had a lot of budget. The only problem? The college is only accessible to the Hidoki. During the day, there were guards posted at various places around the school for surveillance, these guards are known as anbu. They patrol day and night to keep any human adrenaline junkies from entering it. Since the school resembles a giant manor more than a normal institution, it was completely understandable that the humans wished to enter the grounds and see what was inside. Unfortunately for them, that was banned.

Rumors said that the building had her own conscience and she chose the candidates herself: when a certain Kabuto, the rat Hidoki, tried entering her, the school had slammed her doors, closed all the lights and had started started giving off a cold atmosphere that gave the intruder an uneasy feeling, which made him leave as fast as he could. On the other hand, when Naruto presented himself in front of the building, all the previously closed doors opened, all the lights were on (even those in unused rooms) and a warm atmosphere greeted him inside of every room of the school. Kiba told the blond that the college had sense the fact that he was missing maternal or familial love and had tried giving him that feeling of love and security he needed, like a loving mother. Naruto had a teary gaze as he murmured a small thank you, but as he was inside of the building, not a word escaped her hearing. It was as if she felt Naruto was someone special who was missing love, and little by little, she opened all of her secret doors leading to corridors that had previously stayed secret for many years. She wanted to be like a mother for him and wanted him to feel comfortable while inside of her walls. She also wanted that if he needed it, he could hide himself away wherever so he could cry or calm down. Since then, Naruto tried to spend the most time he possibly could inside of the college, which was why he was so excited to return to school after a long summer spent away.

This brings us back to the fact that, right after exiting his house he found himself in front of the Akatsuki.

''Hey, look who's there! Our favorite punching bag!'' declared Deidara as he spotted Naruto.

''…..''

Naruto completely ignored them, keeping his head high and continuing on his way as if nothing had happened. This wasn't the first time he interacted with this group and he never responded, since he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against them in a fight. Entering their game was the same thing as signing his death certificate and Naruto wanted to live, even if it was mostly for his parents' memory.

''Oh? Our foxy sure is in a hurry… Don't you want to play with us?'' Kisame mockingly asked him.

''Leave me alone!'' screamed Naruto as he continued on with his head held high.

''So he answers us now. Well, let's go guys, my hands are itching to beat up this "MONSTER" hahahahaha…'' Sasori said while taunting Naruto.

This was as usual, they beat him up while Naruto just let them and when all their pent up energy was spent the group simply left continuing their way. Since the blond healed faster than even the majority of the other Hidoki, he wasn't scared about being beat up. But this time it was different. The word monster had come up and he stopped in his tracks. He knew he was the last of his species and that if he died, the entire Kitsune race died with him. He understood that he was a different race and it disgusted most away, but being called a monster was a severe insult to him. For Naruto, it was as if Sasori wasn't just insulting him, but his entire family also and soiling his dead family's memory was completely unacceptable.

Without a thought, he took advantage of their moment of hilarity, Naruto jump on the male that had called him a monster and gifted him a great blow to the jaw with his fist. Sasori fell to the ground in shock, not expecting the blond to answer his taunting.

For Naruto, it was as if the punch had gone on its own, dragging his body with it. On the moment, he thought that the boy had deserved a good lesson and his punch was completely welcome to teach said lesson. Whilst he jumped onto one member of the Akatsuki to deliver his punch, he'd thrown his school bag onto Deidara that stood close to Sasori before punching him. Because of his movements, his black uniform's vest unbuttoned itself. He was currently standing over Sasori, in the middle of the group as a vengeful god: his fox tail frantically beat the air around it, his ruffled blond hair moved with the wind, as did his black uniform. The contrast was shocking, this scene was worthy of a painting: since it was night it was dark out, but since all of them were Hidoki, their night vision is much more developed then that of humans. Even though it was black around him, Naruto stood out starkly from the shadowy surroundings even though he was wearing dark clothing. It was as if a light was emanating from inside of him, there aren't any words that could justly describe this moment. The same moment, the Akatsuki members were terrified, thinking they had underestimated the blond.

Without losing a second, the whole group launched themselves onto Naruto and a fierce battle erupted. Without a doubt, the outcome of the battle was predictable: Naruto, alone, with a seemingly frail body and no combat experience surely couldn't with against six Akatsuki members, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan and Pain… right?

But against all odds and without even knowing how, Naruto came from this as the winner without even so much scratch on his body. The six members of the group were all on the ground, with a myriad of cuts and bruises of all shapes, sizes and colors as well as contusions and fractures: they all stared at Naruto, towering over them, with a mix incredulity and fear since the Naruto before them wasn't the one before this battle had started out.

The younger Hidoki stood before them, with not only one, but nine fox tails. His canines had grown considerably larger like those of wolves or foxes and his ears also grew larger on his head. The three "scratches" resembling whiskers on his cheeks were accentuated in a manner which made them resemble real ones more than usual and his nails had elongated to resemble claws. An orange tinted light emanated from him, warning his opponents not to approach and his eyes, usually a vibrant blue had become a crimson red. In this one moment, Naruto resembled a god more than he ever did before.

''Bu… but what the hell is that?'' questioned Sasori.

''I don't know, but it sure ain't normal, did you see the tails in his back?'' declared Tobi.

''Yeah… What the heck is this?'' exclaimed Hidan.

''I heard of it I think…. It's the power of the Nine-Tailed Demon… It's the most powerful god who…. who got banished from Heaven because of his violence. His powers, for he has infinity of them, are the most powerful in the world…'' Deidara didn't have the time to finish his statement as Kisame interrupted.

''And this brat's the heir of it? But it's completely absurd…''

''BE THANKFUL YOU'RE STILL ALIVE, YOU STUPID IDIOT!'' was screamed at Kisame by Deidara which cause the former to gulp.

''Naruto, forgive us, we won't even hurt you again, we won't ever cross your path, we promise, eh guys?'' declared Deidara while kneeling in front of Naruto.

''Yeah'' added immediately Sasori.  
''Exactly'' confirmed Zetsu while Hidan murmured something in the background.

''As you wish'' your honor, said Kisame.

''For realises!'' finished Tobi.

Naruto observed the six males currently on the ground in front of him.

''(C'mon kid, you know I can kill them with a simple flick of the finger, why don't you let me do that?)''

''(Because… Because I'm not a killer… Not like you.)''

Naruto returned to himself, taking his attention away from the previous internal conversation.

''Alright, you can leave, but I want you to be on your best behavior, or else….''

''UNDERSTOOD!'' said the group in unison.

''_Now, you will forget that you saw me in my real form…_'' Kyû added through Naruto.

Naruto, without knowing what he was doing, lifted his hand towards all six men who had all gotten closer to one another, already waiting for the next hit. But strangely, they saw nothing and instead, an orange light surrounded them. A couple of minutes later, they had forgotten everything. The only memory they still had was that Naruto had beaten them all and that they hurt all over.

''C'mon guys, let's leave…'' Deidara said while getting up.

The others copied him at the best of their abilities and left as quickly as they could, one would have said it was a "tactical retreat".

During all that, Naruto regained his original appearance and looked around for his bag.

''(Look over there in the corner, next to the fence)'' Kyû supplied inside of Naruto's head.  
''Thanks Kyû.''

The blonde went to get his bag and looked at the time; 21:24.

''Damn… I'll be late for the first day of class.''

Despairing, Naruto sat down on the steps leading to his apartment. He couldn't believe it, first day of class… and already late, he sighed.

''Oh… By the way Kyû, how did you do it… and how did I manage to take that appearance, and how did I beat them, also how did I manage to talk to you, I didn't even know you talked… Is what Deidara said true?.. You're a… a God?''

''(… Too many questions, my little Kitsune… I can't tell you more right now, it's already too early, I promised you mother to…)''

''Promised? What do you m-…''

''(Forget that… I'll bring you all the way to your school, but this is the only time I'll help you for the moment… You have to forget everything… for now. You must forget you resonated with me… Forget….)'' there was regret tinting the Fox's words, he did not want his master to forget and did not want to use his powers against his little fox, but he had to.

''No, wa-…''

Naruto did not have the time to finish his sentence that he was surrounded by an orange halo. He felt himself slowly lose consciousness and he felt like he was falling, but he did nothing about it.

Naruto, unconscious, got up and his eye lids opened to two crimson irises. His movements guided by Kyû, he took his bag in his hands, replaced his uniform and tried to fix his hair. Then, he took in a large breath and jumped onto the roof of his apartment and started his way to his master's school, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

What neither of them had noticed was that in a dark area of an alley, a mysterious Hidoki had watched the scene unfold from the beginning: he had even managed to listen to the telepathic transmission between the fox and the handsome blond. This Hidoki had activated his blood red irises to better watch the scene unfolding before his eyes. His hair was an inky black, darker than even the darkest nights and skin of the colour of snow, seemingly unmarred by scars.

''Interesting…. extremely interesting…..''

He jumped onto the roof belonging to the blond's apartment and watched him leave.

''So it's him… I have finally found you… Hmmm….''

He then also took the road to Konoha (since he also went there), behind Naruto. Since he knew his name now, this was going to be like as easy as taking a lollipop from a baby…

Tada! The chapter's done! I know it's shorter than the other, but I want to keep the suspense… muahahahaha :) Thanks a lot for the reviews, it's really encouraging, so if you liked it (or not) reviews please and see you again in two weeks for the rest n.n

Ash: Make me translate an entire chapter the day before you want to post it(or the night you actually WANT to post it) again and I shall take your precious Kuroshitsuji watch away from you Mekashi! Also I still think that you should have called it "Are you the one I'm waiting for?" instead of "Are you the one that I expected?" I PROPOSE A VOTE IN THE REVIEWS AYTOIMWF OR AYTOTIE FOR A TITLE?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Are you the one I expected

**Author:** It's me, Mekashi!

**Translator: **AliTImagination (Ash)

**Couple: **SasuNaru

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I think you know it, it's Masashi Kishimoto!

**Genre:** Romance, fantasy, tragedy and other...

**Resume: **Naruto is the fox Hidoki, the last of his species. Like all the Hidoki, he must go to school during the night and that's where he stumbles into a handsome brunet. Will Sasuke reject Naruto, or will he do everything in his power to have him? Don't forget he's an Uchiwa, THE most important and richest family in the dark world...

**Answer to reviews:**

**Miss-plume-blanche:** I'm happy that you like my story! At the beginning, I also thought that Sasuke would be a human, but I changed my mind. I think that Sasuke in the Dark World should be a supernatural creature and not a human (the humans in the Dark Wold are weak, and for me Sasuke is the strongest, especially since he's the dominant and the entrepreneur of this relationship =^-^=).

**Kim:** I thank you, I really feel flattered, I'm so happy that you like my fic that much, because when I posted it, I was stressing so much I was going to take it off, since I thought no one would like it, but people like you give me more confidence, so I thank you a lot.

**Élikia: **I'm so sorry for my grammar mistakes, I promise that it'll be better in the next chapters, honto no gomen ne! n.n

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Like I told Élika, I'm really sorry for my grammar mistakes, I'll do better, you can believe me

**Chapter 3**

Naruto was running, jumping from roof to roof. Every single one of his movements were guided by Kyubi. More he ran, the more euphoric he felt and faster he ran. Since it has been many years since Kyu hadn't used his powers, he wanted to take advantage of it. Since his master was starting to get exhausted and that the school was getting closer, Kyubi slowed down his pace. He stood in front of Konoha, on the roof of the closest building to it. The sun had already set, so it was completely dark out: no one could see him. Kyubi looked at his master's watch on his wrist: 21:27 (9:27PM). It had taken him three minutes from the apartment to Konoha. Since school was going to start soon, Kyu jumped down from the roof to land with grace in front of the school's gates: since he didn't have a lot of time before the bell rang, there wasn't a soul in front of the gates. Kyubi dusted off his master's uniform and walked up the school. Just before passing the front door, he declared in a strong voice;

"Konoha, I brought you my master, he doesn't know that I took control of his body… when I'll fall back asleep inside of him, he won't remember a thing of what happened. He was attacked by the Akatsuki, I'm counting on you to put them back in their place. Please, open your secret corridors so that he'll be able to get to his class the fastest possible and take care of him…"

Kyubi knew that Konoha was a "magical" school. It wasn't because he was hidden in the deepest part of Naruto that he didn't observe, hear and didn't share the same emotions as him.

Kyu took a deep breath and once again, a golden light surrounded his master. He closed his eyelids and the transformation restarted, but this time in reverse: Naruto's nails retook their normal size, his scratches were less accentuated, his ears decreased in volume back to their usual size (their size is the same as that of a regular fox, of course). And for the nine tails on his back, eight of them retracted back into his body to leave only one, the biggest and fluffiest of them all. To finish off, Naruto reopened his eyes and instead of two crimson orbs, there were two cerulean ones.

Naruto looked ahead, a little confused. He remembered exiting his house and to have come across the Akatsuki, he also remembered that he was going to be late for the first day of school, but after, there was a void of memories and suddenly, he was standing in front of the school. What had happened? Naruto really wanted to know.

Deciding it was best not to ask too many questions, he looked around to be sure of where he was: the two large doors of the main entrance, the school gates behind him, the immense yard and the garden… yes, he was in front of Konoha, but something was strange. If he really was in front of his school, why weren't there any other students near?

Naruto looked at his watch: 21:28(9:28PM)… There was a small pause before the information got to our fox's brain and when it did, it was followed by a huge "WHAAAAAAT?" that came from the blond's throat.

He really was going to be late! Naruto launched himself towards the school's entrance and started to sprint. Since he was the fox Hidoki, speed never was a problem for him.

The moment he entered the "manor" (since the school could easily rival an actual manor), Naruto had to stop for a couple of seconds so that his eyes could adjust to the ambient luminosity: the manor only had candles for lighting. Yes, there was electricity in the school, but the principal Tsunade wanted to maintain the old lighting to "keep the gloomy atmosphere", well that's was she said all the time.

Naruto started climbing up the central staircase when he suddenly stopped, tripping because of it. Spread on the black tiles, Naruto searched in his bag while muttering under his breath. It's great not wanting to be late for class, but he'd need to know exactly where and what his first class was.

So this is how our blond, now sitting on the floor, looking for the paper with his schedule on it was, when suddenly a sharp noise was heard on the top of the steps. When he lifted his eyes, Naruto saw part of a wall move to partially show him a secret corridor.

"Ko… Konha… (this is a nickname given to the school by Naruto, who thought it was too long to call her Konoha) do you want me to take that passage?"

In response, the wall moved a little more.

"Do you want to bring me to my first class?" he questioned.

The wall move completely out of the passageway.

"But… I need to pass to my locker to put down my stuff and grab my books…"

This time, Konoha was done with his chatter and launched him into the secret passageway, not giving him the time to protest. The passage closed itself behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke was jumping from roof to roof, following the blond. To manage to keep up, Sasuke let his wolf Hidoki take control. His speed and strength had both gotten stronger, but before completely taking the form of a giant black wolf with blue highlights, he stopped his transformation. Contrarily to Naruto, Sasuke completely mastered his MULTIPLE transformations. Indeed, since Sasuke was an Uchiwa, he could transform into any animal (except for the nine animal-gods, like Naruto and Kyubi). This is one of the reasons why the Uchiwa family was feared by the other Hidoki in the Dark World and also why they were the strongest.

Sasuke followed the speed that the demon fox had taken. He couldn't help himself from admiring the demon. Yes, he was marvelous, that one word wasn't enough to describe him (he was a god, so this was completely normal). But the thing that our half-wolf followed so fervently wasn't a demon, but rather the person that the demon had possessed.

Naruto… only his named gave Sasuke shivers.

He had followed the complete conversation between the fox and his Naruto (Sasuke already considered the blond his) and had learned many interesting things, for example: Naruto wasn't aware that inside of him, the most powerful of the fallen gods resided or that he didn't know how to control his powers yet… Sasuke could use his ignorance to his advantage, but an Uchiwa never lowered themselves down to that level, especially not Sasuke… But…

Sasuke was running, jumping, but kept at a reasonable distance from the blond. He activated his sharingans to better observe his prey: blond hair, muscled body, smaller than him, agile… he had everything going for him. He wanted to catch up to him and to bury his head into his blond hair, to pet his fox ears, to gently caress his silky tails, wanted to hold the smaller man against his chest and never let go of him, wanted to hear him say his name…

Sasuke concentrated and his sense of smell instantaneously developed, it was with good reason that his favorite form was that of a wolf. He could transform himself into anything, but his favorite animal staid the solitary wolf. Since he had activated his overdeveloped sense of smell, he breathed in deeply to confirm was he was thinking: from Naruto wafted a scent of freshness and oranges, probably his shampoo. What else is there to say, Sasuke wanted Naruto for himself.

Suddenly, the fox in front of him slowed down before finally stopping onto the roof of the apartment in front of their college. Sasuke, not wanting to be seen, also slowed down and jumped down the roof that he was standing on to find himself in a badly light alleyway, between two houses. From there he could spy on Naruto still on the roof.

The later was standing there, without moving, his hair floating in the wind. His sharingans still activated, Sasuke observed the blond's face: it was showing pain, sadness and a hint of concern. What had happened so that even the strongest demon felt sadness and concern?

Sasuke was lost in his thoughts when the demon jumped down and landed with grace in front of the college.

Sasuke observed the whole scene, not wanting to miss a thing. He observed him dusting off Naruto's uniform, just like he observed him talk to the school. Sasuke knew that the college wasn't like most schools, but to actually talk to a building…

He listened carefully to everything the fox had to say, and then watched Naruto's transformation. When it was finished, Sasuke had to keep himself from joining Naruto. The later looking lost and Sasuke couldn't help but find him even cuter than he already was.

When Naruto finally figured out where he was and had seen the time, Sasuke couldn't stop a small laugh. His baka's face was simply precious. He watched him run into the school.

Even if he arrived late, it wouldn't change anything, since his first class was with his favorite teacher, Kakashi Hatake… who was notorious for always arriving late… besides, he was an Uchiwa, his status has to do something, no?

He exited his hiding place and walked to the main entrance. He was expecting to see the blond on the ground, since he'd seen him trip and look for something in his bag, probably his schedule. But no. The blond had disappeared, in the stairs there was just a paper, a schedule. Sasuke got closer and took said paper. At the top left of it was written the name of who it belonged to: Uzumaki Naruto.

"Interesting… very interesting… so, let's see what your first class is, my little fox…"

Sasuke look at the paper for a moment before smiling. On the paper was mark: first period –Hatake Kakashi.

Still as happy, Sasuke folded the paper and pocketed it, then transformed himself into a raven to fly across the already deserted hallways all the way to his class.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto ran across multiple corridors that opened up in front of him. During his course, multiple different books flew in his direction which he then caught: it was the books he needed for his first class. When he passed in front of a secret room that wasn't unknown to him, he threw his bag onto a couch and continued his way. Naruto was out of breath and looked at his watch; it was showing 21:29(9:30PM). He only had a matter of seconds, but the time he took to look at his watch made him trip and flew towards the wall. Naruto was sure that he was going to hit the wall with his face, but at the last second, the wall opened like a door in front of him and Naruto bumped into the first person that was in his way before falling backwards, his books flying all over the place.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Arriving at his class, Sasuke transformed himself back into a human and opened the door. As usual, the entire room hushed at his entrance which was quickly followed by all the girls in the class rushing to him. At that exact moment the bell rang.

Everyone went back to their place and Sasuke was about to do the same (his was still in the doorway, his fan club having kept him from advancing), when something or rather someone hit him violently in the back, making them both fall.

Sasuke got up quickly, getting ready to murder the person that had made him suffer such a disgrace in front of the whole class no less, when he realized who had bumped into him.

On the ground was no other but Naruto, his books spread here and there on the floor. He was sitting on the ground and rubbing his head at the spot which had hit Sasuke first and then the ground. His hair was a mess and his uniform crooked and crumpled.

The whole class held their breath. Sasuke observed the new arrival, not knowing how to react. He regained his composure quickly, picking up the little fox's books and handing them to him.

"Well hello there… My name's Sasuke Uchiwa, you must have already heard of me… right?"

Naruto shook his head as a no, thanked Sasuke, took his books and quickly got up. It was at that moment that the teacher, mister Hatake, made his entrance.

"Hello… Sasuke, what are you doing still up, go sit. Naruto, don't stand in the middle of the way, go sit down too. Now, let's start the class…"

Sasuke went and sat down at his spot, the one at the back of the class near the window. He was confused. How could a Hidoki not know the Uchiwa family? This blond was getting more and more interesting…

Sasuke looked at the other male from the corner of his eye and saw that he was in the same row. When Sasuke sat down, he saw him hesitate, then sit down in front of him. It seems, thought Sasuke, that he also wanted to sit here.

During the whole class, he couldn't take his eyes away from the one sitting in front of him. He could observe in greater detail his fur, his features… He hadn't missed the occasional glance the blond directed at him from over his shoulder. But what the brunet hadn't noticed… was the he wasn't the only observing him.

His fan club was also watching him, but not the way Sasuke was doing it, no, with deep hatred in their gaze.

Sasuke unfolded the paper he'd kept in his pocket and took advantage of the class to rewrite Naruto's schedule in his phone. At the second period, he had gym with a certain Gai-sensei. What luck! He also had gym, which meant he had more time to observe his little kitsune a bit longer…

"Naruto…" he whispered, which cause the other to jump, not expecting somebody to call his name. But Naruto remembered what Kiba had told him, to keep a low profile, to talk with the least amount of people possible to keep from getting into trouble so he didn't answer the brunet.

Sasuke had noticed that the blond had tensed at when he had been called. He carefully folded the paper, scribbled a few words on it and threw it onto Naruto's desk.

This caused the later to jump a little again, but quickly relaxed. He took the paper and unfolded it. His eyes widened in astonishment. He looked back at Sasuke who motioned to him to continue reading.

Naruto restarted his reading and saw at the bottom right of it a little message. The letters were so well done that he had the impression they'd been printed. The message was:

"_Do you research of the Uchiwa family, because personally, I'm not letting you go. –SU"_

Naruto paled, looking back at Sasuke. The later answered with a seductive smile.

The bell rang. Sasuke stood up and while passing in front of Naruto's desk, he took the smaller's tail in his hand and brought it to his nose.

"Hmm… You smell even better than I imagined…"

Naruto did not dare more. He looked a Sasuke; he was scared of him, but his fear was mixed with fascination and couldn't take his gaze away from the charcoal one. He also wanted to know how the other smelt.

"I…" he began, before being interrupted by someone. "Oi Sasuke, are you coming?" the someone turned out to be Neji, his voice completely neutral as he stood near the door. "Go change, I'll see you again in gym class my little kitsune…" murmured Sasuke.

Naruto didn't even have the time to blink that Sasuke was already at the other side of the class, with Neji. Just before leaving, Sasuke had turned around and winked at him and he was gone.

Naruto, still slightly confused, was getting when a manicured hand, nails covered in pink nail polish, smacked down on his desk.

"What's your problem, you little shit…" spat out Sakura Haruno, the cat Hidoki. "If you get close to Sasuke-kun one more time, I swear, you will pay…"

She finished this by slapping him across his cheek. This gesture wasn't lost by the rest of the class. When Sakura had smacked him, her nails had scratched his right cheek so much that he now had four small streaks of blood that were appearing on his cheek.

At this the whole class started to laugh. Naruto, unable to take anymore, ran out of class after grabbing all of his stuff.

It was decided, this day was going to be great for Naruto…

There, I'm sorry for the delay, I had some health problems, I broke my leg, so please understand, my story (that I adore), wasn't really my priority. I'm going to do an effort for the next chapter so that it'll be even better than this one, so if you have any comments or remarks or even request, don't hesitate to send me some reviews and if you have other ideas, also send reviews also see you in two weeks for the next chapter =^-^=


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Are you the one I expected

**Author:** It's me, Mekashi!

**Translator: **AliTImagination (Ash)

**Couple: **SasuNaru

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I think you know it, it's Masashi Kishimoto!

**Genre:** Romance, fantasy, tragedy and other...

**Resume: **Naruto is the fox Hidoki, the last of his species. Like all the Hidoki, he must go to school during the night and that's where he stumbles into a handsome brunet. Will Sasuke reject Naruto, or will he do everything in his power to have him? Don't forget he's an Uchiwa, THE most important and richest family in the dark world...

**Chapter 4**

Naruto had left Kakashi's class running. He ran through corridors filled with students. Plenty of them stared at him while others pointed their finger at him and this was completely normal: Naruto, the college's monster, who wasn't even capable of hiding his true nature as Hidoki (which was proven by his fox ears and tail) had scratched on his right cheek, which meant he'd been giving another beating, was running down the corridors with tears in his eyes, which meant he hadn't been able to defend himself.

Finally, Naruto arrived at the place he had been heading for: the library. He entered and immediately walked to the darkest corner, in the back. When he was in front of the self he was searching for, he push on a specific book and a secret door opened. Just before entering it, he looked at his watch: 22:47 (10:47PM). The next class, situated in the gym started in 27 minutes, so he had the time. Naruto then entered a darkened hallway. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't noticed that somebody was spying on him. Said spy, after seeing the blond enter the hallway and the door closing behind him, also tried to open the passage by pressing on the same spot, but nothing came of it. The door wouldn't budge.

"Very interesting… So Konoha, you won't let me pass? Well… I'm not going to go bother Naruto, but I will have to inform my master of this secret door and he's the one that'll come get the blond… I'm sure that you'll have to let him pass…"

The stranger backed away from the shelf and transformed into an eagle. He then flew off back to his lord, leaving the secret passage behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

When Sasuke had left the class with Neji, he had a bad feeling.

"Neji…"

"Hm?"

"I think I've just done a horrible mistake… I-"

"Don't say anymore, I followed the whole scene from the doorway… and I can tell you that you're right, you did a big mistake."

"But I…"

"Do you at least know what it is?"

"Of course, who do you think I am? An Uchiwa needs to know everything."

"Yeah, yeah, you're an Uchiwa, blahblahblah… No, I'm talking about the boy. Do you know WHO he is?"

"Well, he's Uzumaki Naruto, the fox Hidoki, apparently he doesn't know how to use his powers, that's why he permanently has a tail and his ears out… He doesn't have parents, he was adopted by the Inuzuka family. I think that's all."

When Sasuke had finished his enumerating the list of things he knew about Naruto, Neji couldn't help but sigh.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"You're serious? Do you at least know that he's been in our college for a couple of years?"

"Well, before, I saw he a couple of times in the hallways, but he always kept a low profile, so I never really paid attention to him…"

"You might as well say you didn't even know he existed… whatever… You're right, he's Naruto Uzumaki and yes, he's the fox Hidoki, but what you don't know, is that he's the last of his species and that if he dies, the fox race dies with him."

"Hahahaha yeah, you're right if he dies…" the end of the sentence died on his lips when he noticed Neji's expression. "Wait, you're kidding right? He can't possibly be the last of his species…"

"Unfortunately for him, he is. His parents died in an accident a couple of years ago and he was the only survivor. Also, like you must already know, since you followed him this morning… Don't interrupt me, I'm not done. Like I was saying, you must already know that Naruto has inside of him the nine-tailed fox demon Kurama, which makes Naruto the strongest Hidoki in the world. It's extremely rare that a Hidoki has inside of them one of the ancient gods, it only happens once every thousand years and this burden fell on Naruto."

"Burden? But he's the most powerful Hidoki in the world, why would that be a burden?"

Sasuke was gradually becoming more and more pale as Neji's words washed over him.

"I see you still haven't quite understood yet… I'm going to try and make this simple. You, you are Sasuke Uchiwa, the son of the most powerful family in the world. You have everything for you: your looks, money, family, a whole lot of girls and boy are ready to do anything for you, you have good grades and all of that. But Naruto, he has nothing. He doesn't have a family… no the Inuzuka family doesn't count. He doesn't have money, he gets harassed and humiliated because he's the last of his species… he doesn't know how to use his powers, since they've been sealed inside of him."

"Wa… What?"

"Yes, what did you think? That the Kurama's Hidoki was allowed to walk around freely without containing his powers? If you'd been more observant, you'd have seen, you'd have seen that Naruto can simply not use his powers because they're locked inside of him."

"Neji… you're the eagle Hidoki, in our group, you're the observant one, you have the eyes of an eagle, it's normal that you're always observing, but me…"

"Let's move along. Since the majority don't know that his powers are sealed, they think that he's a good for nothing, so they martyrize him. The previous years, he was being defended by Kiba Inuzuka… You must know him, he had the reputation of being rowdy, but in reality, the only thing he was doing was defending Naruto."

"I… I didn't know… Neji…"

"Yes. And you, you've just made the situation worse. Look at reality: you're the most popular guy in school and almost everybody wants to date you, you could have anyone in school, but suddenly, you're interested in the most hated guy in school. And to add to that, you show it openly in front of everyone so that everyone hates him more than they already did."

"But…"

"And right now, I can bet you that Naruto is in trouble in class…"

The two boys, who'd been standing right next to the classroom, suddenly heard a loud smack that interrupted their conversation. They then heard laughter from inside the class. Sasuke, not understanding what was happening, wanted to go see, but Neji took hold of his hand.

"It's Naruto… If you go, you're going to make the situation worse. Wait a little, he'll come out running on his own."

And Neji was right. A few seconds later, a crying Naruto, scratches on his right cheek, emerged running from the classroom. He was so upset that he didn't notice Sasuke, who had been standing very close to him.

Shocked, Sasuke looked at Naruto's retreating back.

"Naruto…" he whispered.

Sasuke was going to go running after him, but was held back by Neji.

"No."

"But I need to go, it's because of me that he's been humiliated and hurt…"

"About the injury, it'll be gone before the next class, because of the demon's regeneration abilities will heal him. About the humiliation…"

"It's all my fault."

"Yes." confirmed Neji.

"You aren't very compassionate." added Sasuke bitterly.

"No, I'm direct and that's why I'm your best friend, because I don't lie to you. So I'm going to follow Naruto and you, you'll go to our next class and please, put your usual expression. Show that you're completely indifferent to what just happened."

"Okay, I trust you, follow him and tell me what happened. About stopping this, I refuse. Naruto will be mine and I'll show it to everyone. I'd like to see someone try and put their paws on him."

"… Do as you like, but don't forget Naruto and…"

"What an Uchiwa wants, he gets and Naruto is what I want… and I guaranty that I will get him, willingly or by force!"

Neji sighed "Do as you wish." He finished before transforming into an eagle in the middle of the corridor (even though it was prohibited to transform in the school, except in classes) and went after Naruto. Sasuke, for his part, went to go change for his class with Gai-sensei, already imagining a plan to obtain Naruto.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Neji followed Naruto the most discreetly possible and he was surprised to see him go towards the library. Just before entering it after him, he transformed himself back into a human, then followed the blond towards the darkest place of the library.

_Where is he going? There isn't anything there…_

Neji positioned himself so that he wouldn't be seen by Naruto. Since he was the eagle Hidoki, he accentuated his vision so that he could better observe what was going on. He could see as if he was right next to the blond.

Naruto pressed on a red book and a secret door opened. Just before entering, he looked at his watch. He then slightly nodded his head before entering. The door closed behind him.

Neji walked and placed himself like Naruto had been and tried opening the secret passage by pressing on the red book, but nothing happened. A hostile atmosphere immediately surrounded him.

"Very interesting… So Konoha, you won't let me pass? Well… I'm not going to go bother Naruto, but I will have to inform my master of this secret door and he's the one that'll come get the blond… I'm sure that you'll have to let him pass…"

The hostile environment suddenly disappeared. It was with great surprised that he heard a voice near his ear. He was the only one that could hear it. The voice was clear and intimidating.

"_**I see. So you're a messenger for the dear Sasuke Uchiwa. Well, you can tell him your stupid message. But don't forget to tell him a very important information coming from yours truly and if you 'forget to tell him', I will know. You will tell him that he can have Naruto, I sense that he's the person that Naruto needs and that he's sincerely in love with him… but! If he does anything to hurt my little darling, he will suffer. It will be hard to get Naruto, since he hasn't felt love in a long long time, so he will have to be patient. I know that Naruto is also in love with him, but he simply does not know what love is. Sasuke will have to work hard. You're the only person other than Naruto that will enter in communication with me… I only wish for happiness for my little blond, so you'll push Sasuke towards Naruto and I'll do the same on my end. Now go, Naruto has come to me and he's currently crying. I forgive the Uchiwa what he's made Naruto suffer, but if this happens once more… you know what will happen. Now go and don't forget that if you don't tell him my message, I will know."**_

Having understood the message, Neji nodded his head, and then walked a little ways from the shelf before transforming into an eagle. He flew towards his lord, leaving the secret passage behind him, only having the message he had been tasked to give in mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto was running in the dark hallway. After a few moments, he entered the room where he'd thrown his bag earlier. He collapsed onto the sofa, making his bag fall in the process and burst out crying.

"Ko..Ko…Konha…"

Naruto couldn't speak properly he was crying so much.

"_**I'm here Naru… Go on and cry it out, you'll feel better after, you don't need to say anything, I know everything."**_

"Why does everyone hate me so much? Why am I a monster?"

"_**Naruto Uzumaki!"**_

Naruto immediately stopped crying. When Konoha used his full name, it meant she had something important to tell him. By experience he knew that she never lied.

"_**You aren't a monster, you're just different. Do you think that if you'd been a monster, I would have taken you under my wing and let you enter my walls?"**_

"N… no, but..."

"_**There isn't a but! Everyone that thinks that you're a monster are simply stupid and ignorant. They don't know what you're actually worth, that's why they're like that. You mustn't pay attention to them."**_

But it's hard being different. Look at me; I have a fox tail…"

"_**That's simply wonderful."**_

"And fox ears…"

"_**That are completely adorable."**_

"And marks that look like whiskers on my cheeks…"

"_**That are simply precious."**_

"NO! I'm not adorable or precious or wonderful. I'm too different… Nobo…"

"_**And what's so bad about being different, eh? If everyone was the same, life would be boring."**_

"But the thing is that I'm too different… who would what me… nobody will ever love me…"

"_**Don't be so sure my kit. There is someone in this school who's very interested in you…"**_

"Wha? Who?"

"_**Think about it… this person told you to do research on them earlier today…"**_

Naruto, without realizing what he was doing, took out from his pocket the folded schedule that Sasuke Uchiwa had given back to him.

"Are you talking about Sasuke?" he stuttered and blushed at the name.

"_**Now, you're going to do what he told you to do."**_

"No… I don't know want to know who he is. The only thing he did was ridicule me and play me like a cat with a mouse. I know that he's the most popular guy in school.

"_**So? If a guy is handsome and popular, why wouldn't he be interested in you? You're handsome, adorable, maybe a little small for a boy, but that's normal, foxes are small."**_

"Hahahaha. No, you must be teasing me, he would never be interested in me, hahahaha… haha…"

"_**Well at least you aren't crying anymore."**_

It was true, Naruto had stopped crying a long time ago.

"Thanks Konha, I adore you."

"**It was nothing, sweetie. By the way, you should change, your gym class should be starting in five minutes."**

"I forgot my clothes at home…"

"_**You idiot, what would you do without me? It's lucky for you that I keep a spare pair here…"**_

Part of the wall opened up right in front on Naruto and on a shelf was his favorite pair.

"Thanks Konha, I adore you." he said while picking up his shirt and black shorts.

"_**Hm."**_ She mocked, _**"You're repeating yourself. Come on you'll be late, use this corridor."**_

Naruto having finished changing, took his clothes and started in the direction of the hallway Konoha had opened for him.

He walked for what felt like a long time, and when he arrived at the end of the corridor, he saw light. He'd emerged right in the middle of the locker room. He looked at his watch: 23:14(11:14PM). He had 15 seconds before the bell. He threw his clothes in a corner and ran into the gym at the other side of the locker room.

"_Really, it seems that arriving late is a fad for me today… the only other thing there could be is me falling onto…"_

Naruto didn't have the time to finish his thought that the bell was ringing.

Luckily he'd arrived right on time. But when he entered the gym class, he ran into the back of somebody taller. Naruto almost fell down, but a strong arm wrapped itself around his back to keep him from falling.

"Hi again…"

Naruto blushed bright red. Not only did he arrive late a second time, but he also ran into Sasuke Uchiwa again!

"I… I…" the blond stammered.

"Come on, it's okay."

Sasuke bent down towards the smaller's ear and murmured: "You know, you're simply breath taking in these clothes and with your little ears and tail, I could just eat you up..."

Naruto, sensing their bodies' proximity, held his breath. If there'd been a tomato contest nearby, he'd have won easily.

"I… I…"

"Yesssssss?"

"S-stop playing with me… I… you… it's…"

"… Who's telling you that I'm playing? Don't forget, I'm keeping a close eye on you, my little kitsune."

"Stop your little game…"

Sasuke hummed before giving Naruto a mysterious smile.

"C-could you let me go? I-I'm feeling embarrassed."

"But if I let you go, you'll fall."

Naruto squirmed to try and get Sasuke to let go of him, but the later just held on to him tighter.

"Tsk… Fine, I'm letting you go, but don't think you're getting rid of me that easily."

Sasuke brought his face closer to Naruto's and the later tried to push him away again, but since he was smaller and weaker than him, it didn't have any effect.

Sasuke gave Naruto a small kiss on his neck, leaving a small hickey at the same time. The younger male couldn't help but letting a small moan pass his lips.

"_So he isn't unaffected by me, eh? He's just so cute… and if I… NO! I can't do that, I have to keep control of myself." _thought Sasuke.

"It's a little gift, to remember me by…"

Sasuke then put him back on his feet and walked away with a proud smile, leaving behind him a confused blond.

This scene hadn't gone unremarked by anyone of the class. Every girl was dying with jealousy.

"_Uzumaki Naruto, I warned you not to get close to him, but you didn't listen… too bad for you…"_ thought Sakura.

She was already figuring out a plan to make Naruto suffer for getting close to HER Sasuke. But for it to work, she'd need help from her fellow classmates.

The class was going to start, when an eagle entered the class.

"Hyuga Neji," said Gai-sensei. "Transform yourself back immediately. I understand that you have youth's fire in you, but it isn't a reason to transform yourself everywhere at any time. Why did you arrive late?"

Neji touched down next to Sasuke and changed back.

"I'm sorry for arriving late sensei, but I had a good reason… and it must stay confidential." He finished by looking Naruto straight in the eyes.

"HMM… We'll see… Konoha, does Hyuga Neji have a good reason for being late? If yes, close the lights and if no, close them twice."

The lights closed only once.

"Fine, I'll pardon this once, but next time, you'll have to do three hundred laps around the gym, is that clear?'

"YES SENSEI!"

"Good. So for today's lesson we'll…"

"Why did it take so much time?" whispered Sasuke.

"Sorry… However, I did have a good reason for it…"

Neji explained everything that the school had told him to Sasuke, omitting the fact that he was supposed to re-enter in contact with it and that he was supposed to push him towards Naruto.

Sasuke, having heard everything his best friend had to tell him, was somewhat pale. He was scared for Naruto, that was certain… but the faster he could get him, the faster he'll be out of danger.

"I see…" added Sasuke deep in thought.

He looked around trying to find Naruto with his gaze. The later was standing away from most of the other students and was massaging where the brunet had left a hickey.

"Sasuke… Why does Naruto have a hickey… and why is he red and avoiding your gaze?"

"No reason…"

Neji gave him an unimpressed look. Sasuke finally caved and told him everything that had happened.

"Are you crazy?"

"What is it?" asked Sasuke, slightly surprised by his friend's reaction.

"Do you realize what you've done?"

"Well, I just showed everyone that I was interested in Naruto and that no one but me could put their paws on him, what's so bad?"

"Seriously, sometimes I wonder how I managed to be friends with you… You realize that you've just put the whole class against him? He already wasn't like, but now, he's as good as dead."

"Maybe… Maybe not… the faster I'll have him, the faster he'll be safe, so if I have to do that…"

Neji sighed while shaking his head in disapproval, but what could he do? Sure Sasuke was his best friend, but he was before anything the next lord of the entire world and he couldn't contradict him.

"I'm counting on you to help me."

"Excuse me?"

"You'll help me get Naruto!"

Tada! This chapter was longer than the others, but well, I like it a lot so…

I know there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter and not enough action, but it needed to pass through it to get you to understand my thoughts. I promise that in the next chapter, there'll be action (I feel a little bad for what I'll be doing to Naruto, but like I said, we need to through this). I'm impatiently waiting for your reviews and see you next time with my new chapter =^- ^=

Ash: Kill me now, just, do something, I'm going to die, there has to be another thing you can put instead of "Bon" at the start of every bloody sentence also I'm still disapproving of your smiley lemme save this before I lose any of it


End file.
